


Back To Start

by ShadowingCad



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hancest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Self-Reflection, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Therapy, Zaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowingCad/pseuds/ShadowingCad
Summary: Life hasn't been all roses and Zac wonders if what life has turned into is enough.Sequel to Behind Walls





	1. Love/Hate Wish I Didn't Need You

          “It’s been three years at least since I have seen you Zachary; I must admit I was rather shocked to see you on my schedule again.” I hadn’t wanted to see him again. In fact if I could avoid it all together I would never see another shrink ever again. Yet here I am sitting in his office. It had been my mother’s idea and I had been rather shocked when Taylor said it might help.

  
          “Yeah well, I got kind of… busy with the band and…” I knew without going any farther that he hadn’t bought it. We both knew why I hadn’t seen him in so long and even as I sat there I knew it was something that we would eventually get to.

  
          “Zachary, we both know that I can't help you if you lie to me.”

  
          “I wasn’t ready to talk about it.”

  
          “You are now?” I turned my head away from his direction. “Zachary?”

  
          “I was under eighteen; any admittance would mean that you could have found cause to speak to my parents.”

  
          “But now as you are over eighteen you feel that you can speak freely?”

  
          “My mother thinks that speaking with someone outside of Taylor would be good for me.”

  
          “You live with your older brother now?” I could hear the scratching of his pen on paper, the notes that he would later use to psychoanalyze me.

  
          “I lost my sight, he took me in.”

  
          “I am sorry to hear that. How do you feel living with Taylor?”

          “I kissed him.” The silence stretched. The pen wasn’t moving and I could just make out the sound of the receptionists voice through the walls. It’s what he wanted to hear me say. Those words that I couldn’t utter the last time that I had seen him, that I was in love with my brother. 

          “You kissed him? That is quite a leap, what happened?” It had nearly been a year since I had lost my shit in the hospital only to find myself kissing Taylor once we got home. 

          “We are still together.” More scratching. “ It’s not perfect, it’s… normal.”

          “What do you mean by that?” I could feel my panic as well as my anger ebbing, I just don’t understand shrinks.

  
          “I mean everything is natural, we shop, argue, make up, watch tv, go out to eat… It’s normal.”

  
          “Are you intimate?” I could feel my cheeks flush.

  
          “Yeah.”

           “Do you know the laws associated in the state of Oklahoma?”

          “By law we could both end up in jail, fined or both.”

          “Does the family know?”

          “No”

          “Is that why you are here, you want to tell them.” The thought had occurred to me before today that maybe they would be able to handle. Maybe even accept it over time. 

           “No, they wouldn’t approve of it.”

           “So why are you here? If my notes are to be trusted your relationship regarding your brother is the main reason that you stopped coming here. You became rather panicked when I suggested if it was possible that you felt more for your brother than you should.” I want to punch him. Wipe whatever smile was on his face clear off. 

           “The dreams haven’t stopped.”

            “Ah….So what do you feel is causing them?”

             “I don’t know. I used to think that it was stress, stress from being interested in men, from being attracted to Taylor, to never being enough.”

           “Enough of what?”

           “A man.” My voice was small, defeated. He was the best shrink I had ever had, yet I hated how much he could always read me. But maybe that is why he was the best. He hadn’t ever let me string together the wild false truths so that I seemed normal. 

           “Sounds like we have to start from the beginning?” I felt the dread dripping down my spine. Why?

           “Where?”

            “When was the first time you felt inadequate?”

            “Six maybe.”

           “That’s quite young for inadequacy, tell me about it.”

            “We, my brothers and I, were singing a song at our church. Afterwards my father pulled my older brothers aside and told them that they had done really well.”

            “But not you?”

             “I had got bored part way through and started putting inflections where they didn’t need to be. Taylor looked amused so I didn’t stop.” 

             “So Taylor approved of the behavior but your father hadn’t. Is that something that usually happened?”

             “Not all the time but when I was younger it happened quite a bit. But it was different with Taylor I knew just by the look on his face when I had disappointed him.” 

              “What about your father?”

              “I never really fit in to his idea of obedient. I think my high strung nature was just more than he knew what to do with.”

              “Can you be a bit more specific?” 

              “I could run from sun up till sundown and still have energy to burn before bed as a kid. When we had to do something important, like doctor appointments or long drives it would really burn my dad out. Taylor was the one who found things for me to keep myself occupied. He would pack Legos in his pockets or he would show me a new sailing knot and I would be so set on duplicating it that it would keep me busy for a bit.”

           “What would happen if you disappointed your father?”

             “When I was younger it would be a scolding. Eventually I stopped trying to gain his approval.”

             “Taylor’s?” 

             “It always cut deep, but with Taylor I had to learn what was exhaustion and what was disappointment. Usually it was exhaustion.” 

              “So it has always been more important for you to gain your brother’s approval than your fathers.”

               “Always.” My voice felt small. I wish things had been different between my father and I but I had never seemed to live up to his expectation.

 


	2. Yes or No

     “Zachary! Pay attention.” I jumped as our father strolled back over to the three of us. We had been practicing all morning.

  
     “I AM!” I could feel Taylor tense beside me as my fists balled up. 

     “ You need to dedicate yourself to this, you are not just letting me down, your letting your brothers down.” Glancing from our father I could see Ike’s exhausted face and Tay’s more subtle it’s okay half smile. “Do you want to do this?”

     “Yes.”

     “Then act like it.” He walked back over to the cassette recorder and spun it back. 

     “Hey dad, maybe we could just take a small break? Blow off some steam and try again?” Taylor’s smooth tone was another attempt to get our father to realize that we were still kids.

     “Taylor we have to practice, you all have to want this or it all falls apart.” He rubbed his temples. The tape cassette stopped. “ Okay once again.” 

     The slow harmonizing tone filled the small crowded basement room, our dad stood hunched over the tape cassette watching the small wheels spin the magnetic film. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I glared at the man who had turned our fun pass the time activity into his new mission for success. Slowly fingers brushed over my still balled up fist and pulling my vision from our father I glanced up into Taylor’s deep blue eyes. They were tired but calming, deep pools that seemed to know how much I hated him. My fingers loosened and I turned my palm out to him; his fingers instantly began rubbing the small pressure point in my hand. He was the only one who knew how to calm me down. Still we kept singing, bringing the three of our voices together in a way that sounded like we had linked minds.   
Click

     “Finally, see was that so hard?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
     I could hear the scratching of his pen on paper as I just sat there. The unease seemed to fill the awkward silence. 

     “So tell me, out of all the memories you have, why that one?” 

     “He made it seem like it was up to me if we succeeded or not.”

     “Did your brothers feel the same way?”

     “It was on all of our shoulders, Isaac has always pushed it out on one if us, but in reality it was on all of us.”

     “So your eldest brother would put it on Taylor and your shoulders?” 

     “Not deliberately, he just looses interest when he feels like it’s not going anywhere.” More scratching. 

     “Where is the band going now, now that you are blind?”

     “I doubt it will go anywhere, it feels like we worked so hard in this last album for nothing.” 

     “Have you tried to play an instrument in the last year?”

     “No, it’s too hard.” The words silenced me. I am giving up, I have come full circle of being the down fall of the band. How could I even get up on stage without being helped like an invalid? Chirp. The small electronic sound was a quick time is up tone. 

     “Well, I guess that’s it for now. I want you to reflect on what we have discussed.” The chair creaked and I could hear the clicks and the grind of the swelling wooden door on the jam. Gotta love that Tulsa humidity. “Taylor.” His soft awkward steps barely registered as he came at me.

     “Zac, you ready?” His voice was cautious. 

     “Does it even matter?” His callused fingers gripped my elbow and I quickly rose. 

     “Are you okay?” it was barely a whisper, his body was close to mine. Nod, do something. My smile was weak. Not even enough to convince a random stranger in the street.   
The walk out to the pickup wasn’t much better. My feet kept dragging in the gravel and I made no real effort to stop. Taylor as quiet, I don’t know what he was expecting. Even when I saw him regularly I never came out of there happy, maybe worse for ware. Slipping into my seat I just sat there after I closed the door. What am I supposed to reflect on that I hadn’t already ran through my mind a hundred times? 

     “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft, cautious. Maybe he know I was on edge. 

     “Do you honestly think playing live is still an option?” Nothing. Not the truck engine, not a radio song. Just silence.

     “Honestly, it wouldn’t be easy. But could it be done. Yeah.” My turn for silence. That’s not what I expected. How could that actually be an ootion?

     “Really?”

      “It wouldn’t be easy but we could do it. Actually use stage curtains or set up the stage the same way each time. Get longer cords or tape them so you could use them as a guide. We practice like always. If you want to try we can do a small pop up show for maybe three to five songs somewhere round here.” He is talking fast much to fast for this to have been the first time he has considered it. 

     “You miss it.”

      “So do you…. Zac, we have been doing this since you were learning how to swim. Are you honestly ready to stop?” I could choke with the air in the cab. In the last year we had put everything on stop, no mention of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

     My heart was racing, could he really be considering adapting finally? Our world had been changing so much but in many ways we were stuck. His head was dipped down and the small bit of his eyes that I could see were just dark voids of sadness. He wasn’t going to talk anymore, it was written on his face. I had hit a wall that would be up until he had decided he was ready. Reaching over to the dash I turned the thin key and felt the truck protest as it rambled to a start. The music from his ipod filled the space quickly, as I started our quick drive home. It was silent, the quiet edge of a possible meltdown. I love him but his swings to cold can knock the wind from the gut. 

     “Okay.” It was soft, nearly inaudible with how loud the music was playing. 

     “Okay?”

     “If you think it’s possible. I’ll try.” His head turned so I could no longer see his face, in the few seconds I dare look from the road. Shit. I turned the steering wheel to the right, and pulled into the uneven gravel. The truck growled in protest , but it got Zac’s attention. 

     “What. What is it?” His eyes looked wild, at the sudden change.

     “Don’t do it if you don’t want it. You need to want this or it won’t work.” His face flushed red, but for once he didn’t look pissed. 

     “It’s not that I don’t want it…”His voice again was hardly audible, reaching over I clicked the knob and we were plunged into true silence. “I don’t want to fail.” I can’t speak. I can see the whites of his knuckles as he kneads his fingers, his tense demeanor is filling the cab. Reaching over I cover his hands their cold, he had worked himself up. Pulling his hands apart I began to work the tension from his palm. 

     “You have never failed anything. Just… tell me you want this and we will make it happen.” 

     “I want it.” It was soft, a cautious reply. Had this been what his session had been about?

 


	3. You, Me, and the Winding Road

 

In true Hanson form, I had decided something with hardly even figuring out how I felt about it. Squeezing his hand, I hoped that it conveyed enough to let him know to take me home. I just want to crawl into bed right now. The gear shift ground as it moved from park to drive _, had I been so in my head that I hadn't heard us pull away?_ After a few moments, the rough gravel gave way to the slightly smoother road and then to music. How long has it been since we just sat in silence? Like an old move reel small colorless memories flash of the drives where it was just silence. Nearly as soon as he had gotten his permit to drive, he must have been 14, it had started. The endless trips where we just sat and watched the road curve beneath the tires. _How long had it been?_

Sliding my hand along the door I waited until I felt the plastic handle crank. As soon as I began to rotate the handle the loud sound covered every ounce of music that had been pouring from the speakers. The air was hot and heavy but it brought the light smells of the river in. The very last pings of a guitar died.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Why did you roll the window down?" I pressed my finger to my lips and leaned my head back in the chair. As my hearing adapted to the loud rushing of air as we accelerated I felt free?

 

****

 

His hand fell from his lips and as his head tilted back, the light seemed to cast warm shadows on his face. I desperately wanted to turn the A.C. on full blast and beg him to roll the damn window up. But he seemed so much at peace. The silence seemed to stretch as I continued down the road, the endless sound of wind and the occasional shift in his seat. Just the air in the truck seemed different than it had been in the parking lot. His final admittance that he wanted to try the band again gave me hope.

Glancing over at him again there seemed to be a heavy weight on his mind even though his face looked calm. _Will you ever really know what he is thinking?_ Doubtful. Turning back to the road I watched as the small side streets passed. It was pretty dead despite the construction undergoing near the river. Past the university and over the bridge the concrete edge gave way to the trees and jogging path near Riverside park. There were a few cars in the small parking lot, either a family or two at the jungle gym or maybe a midafternoon stop at the Blue Rose. _Food?_ Glancing over at him as I slowed for the detour he was blankly staring out the open window. No. Whatever is going on in his mind food was the farthest from it. Turning left he hardly seemed to move. The homes gave way to the upper middle class, then the overly large mini mansions that surrounded the museum and gardens. I used to wonder what those people possibly could get out of the over extravagance of the columns and overly manicured lawns some deep internal need to have the best on the street. Maybe our simple starts had formed an awareness that extravagance isn't everything. It had always been there at the roots of our start even Isaac didn't seek out the extreme luxuries, all of us lived quite simply; baring a few guilty pleasures.

"Can you just keep going?" I jumped at his voice, quickly glancing around I realized he was right, we were nearly home. My idle thoughts had brought us way past Doc Browns coffee and well away from those appearance centered homes.

"Sure, somewhere you want to go?"

"No, just drive." Turning around I headed to the interstate, still not all that certain where I was going but something just felt right about going north. He shifted again and his arm slipped out the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you remember when you first got your permit?"

"I guess." It had been a long debate in the house if it was even worth me getting my license. Isaac had his but because we were always on tour there was always someone to drive the bus. But in truth even if I hadn't gotten permission I would have ended up driving the rickety tour bus. Walker had this trust that from an early age I was able to drive and I had always been the first option after himself.

"Just miss this." I could feel myself nodding. Can't even lie to myself, it had been over two years since we just drove in silence.

 

****

 

The time seemed to stretch as I just focused on the changing of the dips of the road and the constant rush of the outside air. I can't be sure where we exactly are, on the freeway off the freeway, stops and goes. It was just so peaceful. The truck made a swift left turn and then Taylor killed the engine.

"Don't get out." My heart started racing, his door popped open and slammed shut. Through the open window I could hear his shoes crunching in uneven gravel and the light sounds of the crickets starting their nightly assault. _Where were we?_ My door sprung open and he reached around me to click my seat belt.

"Okay, take my shoulder." I swung out and placed my hand on his right shoulder and the truck door slammed behind me. He started to walk and I followed his lead, the gravel seemed to be a mix of dirt and old pavement. A distinct grind under my feet, but the way we he led me was a slight weave around whatever he didn't want me bumping into.

"Where are we?"

"Shh." I could feel my heart thudding in my rib cage and my chest seemed to shake with my breathing. The air tasted like trees and water. _The river?_ No, the air was nothing like the inner river taste of Tulsa, it lacked the soft edge of the humid summer smog mixed with the light eucalyptus edge. The toe of my foot caught when we hit concrete, as we walked across it I could feel it dip gradually off to my right.

"Any Ideas?" His voice was tied between a smug satisfaction and pride.

"Not a clue."

"Alright then." He kept walking me around the sloping edge; a round sunk in area. He jotted left and my knee banged into a low laying bar, maybe a foot from the ground. What the hell. I dropped my hand from his shoulder and went down to one knee. The bar was square, with deep groves, the groves created sharp cuts that slid and cut along the top sides and upper corners. The sharp edges caught at the skin on my hands, not enough to cut from the pressure but had I slid my hand different way I might need a tetanus shot.

 

****

 

"Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do it?" Taylor already had his blades on and the upper most latches just wouldn't close on mine.

"Zac, you have them too tight again."

"Pleaseee" Taylor stopped spinning and moved the few feet to me. Bending down his blonde hair fell forward as he loosened the plastic straps slightly and folded them over on both of the blades.

"You ready?" His blue eyes caught in the mid-day sunlight, he was as excited as I was. We had been so busy working with Dad to get our sound just right. Taylor had begged to have the afternoon off so we could skate.

"As long as we want?"

"Yep." He took my hand and pulled me up from the ground, holding on till I found my balance. The bulky hand me down skates just nearly fit, but that was how life was. I got them when Tay had his 11th birthday last month. But really these were better than any new pair any day.

 

****

 

"We don't have skates." His laugh filled the open air and echoed slightly. There really wasn't much to the skate park, a sunken in pool type area and a few grinding bars. Just the basics for first timers and the occasional BMX rider. It was about 45 minutes from downtown Tulsa, out near one of the old houses.

"No, we don't. But it's too dark." I hadn't even realized that much time had passed. But if the crickets are going it must be kind of dark.

"How dark?"

"Just after twilight. Why?"

"The pond?" I could feel his apprehension. The pond was just big enough when we kids to get cool in the summer, but God only knew how clean it looked now. His body turned and lead us back to the pavement and gravel. After about ten more paces the pavement gave way to just gravel and the tall grass that surrounded the skate park and pond. When we were younger the grass had come up to my shoulder, but now I could just feel it brushing my fingertips on my left hand as we made it down the sloping path. His body stopped and I stumbled slightly as I ran into him, my chest flat to his back. Dropping my right hand, I encircled it around his waist and held him there, his breathing caught and I could feel his body tense.

It's dark?"

"Yeah." His voice caught slightly in his chest. Slipping my hand up under his shirt I felt his breathing falter. His abs tensed under my fingers, moving my hand up I felt his shirt rise. Pulling it up enough, I grabbed the edge and pulled it up and over his head and let it fall to the ground. Bringing my hand to his chest I pulled him close enough so that I could kiss his bare shoulder.

"Zac, this is a public space."

"I know." Dropping my hand, I could feel the edge of his jeans and the metal button. My wrist rested on the start of his happy trail as I worked at freeing the button. His breathing was sharp, as I slipped my hand down his front, dragging his zipper with my thumb. There was a definite growing bulge under his briefs, despite his anxiety about being out in the open.Â  Abandoning his bulge, I moved to his front and guided myself down his body and quickly undid the laces of his shoes and tugged them free. The heat of his hand hit the side of my face and dragged down my neck; maybe his anxiety is subsiding?

His fingers came around the nape of my neck and brought my face up level to the small area between his groin and hip. Beneath his briefs I could feel his pelvis bone at my lips and a distinctive bulge pressing into my cheek. Tilting my head away from his hand my lips brushed at his bulge instead. Exhaling hard, I could feel the fabric warming from my breath.

"Fuck." It was barely a whisper. Gripping his left calf, I shoved his jeans over his ankle and followed suit with his right, never moving my lips an inch. His hand tangled into my hair and pulled me back. "You are torturous." Taking the opportunity, I grabbed the hem of my own shirt and yanked it off, tossing it just to the side of me. Every edge of my senses told me that he was watching me as I keeled in front of him. It was still something that left me anxious and egger, some deep carnal ache. His left foot shifted as his hands made contact with both my shoulders with a sudden shove. Toppling back, my head swam slightly as it made contact with the dirt. His legs were on either side of me and the pressure from his groin pressed into my lower stomach.

His hair fell into my face as his lips pressed on the edge of my jaw; his lips parted and he bit. The pain and pleasure swelled as the rush wrapped around my neck. With no real reason to be quiet I didn't bother stifling the moan. His hand shot down between us and fumbled with my jeans until both edges came loose; he tugged and I could make out the sharp drag as the zipper protested but yielded. His need was palatable as his thumb and forefinger ripped the fabric aside causing the snaps to free my cock. The air was sharp and his thumb was rough as it swiped over my head.

"N.. now whose torturous?" It came out as more of a slight moan as it left my lips. Drawing the skin between his teeth again I felt him sharply suck at my jaw. Gripping his hips, I shifted our weight to my left leg and rolled him over, off the path, and into the tall grass. Running my hand up his chest I could feel him arching into my touch; as I reached the base of his neck I pressed my thumb into its center marveling at the moan that vibrated through my thumb and into the air. Curling my fingers in I sharply drug my nails down his chest as I righted myself.

"God damn it Zac!" Rule one, no marks. Fuck it. Reaching down I grabbed the band of his briefs and tugged it sharply down and up; his leg followed suit and once it cleared one leg I let it fall to his ankle. Shoving my jeans and boxers down over my ass I dropped my angle coming to thrust my cock against his. His palms mixed with bits of gravel made contact with my shoulders, digging into my flesh as his fingers flexed. His body arched as his cock tugged and throbbed.

"Do you want me to suck your cock till you can't cum anymore?" I growled it into the air between us, as deep and as husky as I could manage. Leaning down I drug my lips to his right nipple and drew it into my mouth, sucking sharply as I drug the edge of my teeth over him. His body bucked as he moaned.

"That's not an answer."  Lifting my left hand to my mouth I spit. Reaching between us I gripped his cock head in my palm, gripping just enough to give pressure and held him. His hips bucked at the contact; tightening my grip kept his head in my ever-warming palm. The deep throaty moan was his only answer, accompanied by a bit of precum.

"Maybe instead I could let you cum and use it to work my own cock into you." His cock jumped, strained, and erupted into my palm.

"Fuck Zac!" His body was still arching and thrusting, trying to pump his still hard cock at any cost. Twisting my hand allowed me to tighten my thumb and forefinger around and under his head. His hand shot from my shoulder and his fingers twisted into my hair, at my nape and tugged sharply. "Stop. Fucking teasing."  Tightening the grip of my fingers I tugged them up and over his swollen head, his hips bucked violently as I collected the saliva and cum, the gob was nowhere near enough to coat my swollen cock. Bringing it to the tips of my fingers I swiftly slipped them down and between his cheeks.

"Uuuhhhh... God" Without pausing I trusted my forefinger and middle finger deep into him. His left leg crooked around my hip and shifted his hips to an angle, curling my fingers they cupped his prostate. His legs shook as he used my hips as leverage to rock his prostate.

"Fuck Taylor! Your gonna fucking tare yourself." A growling moan ripped from his throat as he picked up speed. Spreading my fingers, I pushed hard against his tightening ass and dipped his prostate between them. His moan locked into a constant tone as cum started to coat my stomach. Tilting my hips brought my cock head into my palm, thrusting forward, I pulled my fingers from him.

"Nnnnoo...noono...aahh" His voice caught as my cock spread him further than I had worked him. Leaning down I pressed my cum soaked stomach into his cock as I thrusted myself deeper. His thrusts froze as his legs shook. Pulling my body as flat as I could, while maintaining my depth, I begun to rock him into the hard ground. His breathing froze before turning gasp into a long moan.

"Is my throbbing cock deep enough for you to feel it in the back of your throat?" His hand abandoned my hair and instead his fore arm pressed into the back of my neck. Rocking my hips, I moved but fractions, but focused on deep pressed rocking; effectively sliding my stomach instead against his throbbing cock.

"I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You. Like this. Till your cock, soaks my stomach." My lips were at the base of his neck as I growled and rocked between words. Sucking the taught skin between my lips I dug my teeth into his neck before sucking sharply and letting it jump back. It's going to bruise and the thrill excites me more. Picking up speed I could feel my own cock throbbing deep within him. His body arched and froze again as I thrusted deep, a frozen moan caught in his chest as he begun cumming again. The deep crawl of need wrapped through my groin and my angle changed so I could rapidly pull and thrust my cock in him. His voice broke free from his chest as his body clenched around my thick cock. My thrust brought me to the very back of him before my cock jumped and started shooting hot gobs of cum. My deep growling moan ripped from my chest as I tried to push my cock deeper as I came. As my moan died, Taylor bucked violently beneath me and another round of cum hit my chest. My limbs shook with the intensity as I begun holding myself to him so I wouldn't fall. My upper arms went weak and my body fell slightly into him; my breathing coming in gasps as I shook. His hands begun to roam my back as I shivered; between the shivers rocking me slightly in him and his slow drag on my back I came hard again.

"Mmmmm.....God I love that." He tipped my chin up and deeply kissed me. Slowly I backed from him till I slipped out. Rolling to my side, I laid there feeling the light breeze hit my bare body. His scorching hot hand dragged across my stomach; the cum had spread from the base of my happy trail up to my pecs. His scent hit my nose before his moist fingers reached my lips. Opening my mouth, his fingers slipped in, the salty tang of my sweat mixed with his coffee edged cum.

 

*****

 

He body was still covered in small droplets but watching him suck at my fingers in the moonlight was erotic as fuck. He had been more vocal than usual, admittedly his dirty talk surprised me. His hand gripped my wrist as he proceeded to go from sucking my fingers to licking and sucking at my palm. I will never understand his utter craving for my cum, but as long as he had it I wouldn't complain. Pulling my wrist to his opposite side, I moved more to my knees. The residual sting shot through me, _I'll sure be feeling it tomorrow but I would still take his aggressiveness any day of the week._

"Yes?" He sure wouldn't have the strength to go for round two, his hand was still a bit shaky. His hand came to my hip and he shoved me forward toward the water's edge.

"If I'm getting in there, there is no way I'm letting you lay out here on the bank." A smile spread across his lips. Being trapped between the grass and him pretty much solidified that I would have to crawl before I would have enough room to actually stand up. "If I catch something it's your fault."

"Deal." His voice was heavy and husky, a damn sexiness that always seemed to drip. Accepting that I was still going to be getting into the pond I began to crawl up a bit. His hand never left my hip as I began to move. As I went to move my left leg forward again his hand dropped to my calf and pushed it up, nearly unbalancing me completely. Trying to right myself from falling he tugged sharply and pulled my leg up and over him.

"Zaaa..." His lips slipped around me and sucked hard. His hands gripped my waist and held it firm as he sucked my cock down his throat. It took every ounce of strength I had not to buck. Pushing myself to a sitting position I found my knees on either side of his head and a knowing smirk on the edge of his lips around the head of my cock. Careful not to grind the gravel into my member I pulled myself free of his lips.

"That's not getting in the water."

"Fuck my mouth." Chills ran down my inner thighs. His voice was dripping again. When I didn't say anything, his hand came around my thigh and slid up till he gripped my shaft. Tipping my cock down caused me to go back to all fours above him. His hand came free from the movement and settled on my hip again.

"You're serious?"

"Did I stutter?" My angle had my cock head just at his lips and when he spoke each syllable sent a breath of hot air shooting up my cock. I couldn't move, my cock was lengthening and swelling; giving away any doubt to my body's choice. His lips parted when my head breezed them and he sucked me back into his throat. His tongue rolled as my cock slipped deeper, bending it downward as it followed the path of his throat. His hands moved from my hips to my ass and gave it a pull into him. His lips brushed the very base of my shaft and he moaned. Every vibration sent shivers down my thighs and I involuntarily bucked into his mouth. His fingers began to kneed my ass as his lips tightened and he begun to suck.

"Ohh....Fuck you're serious..." Widening my kneel and dropping my hips I began to slowly grind into him. His moans became a stifled sound, but between his kneading fingers and the constant vibrations I gave up trying to find a reason not to. As I backed my hips back, his lips clamped down on my cock and he sucked. The pull was so much that I hadn't freed half my cock before I bucked back into his mouth. As soon as my hips started to move in the sucking stopped and I slipped fully and deeply into his mouth.

"Uhhhhh...." He growled around my cock and began sucking as I pulled back. Plunging back down his throat one of his thick fingers slipped between my cheeks and pushed right on my prostate. The sting caused a sharp hiss to escape my lips but it was quickly followed by my unrestrained moans. His finger curled around my prostate again and each thrust rocked my prostate into the curve of his finger. My entire body shook, pulling back rocked my prostate hard into his finger as he fiercely sucked; the further back I went the fiercer and harder it got. Pulling myself to just the point before my cock would pop free, he begun to lick at my slit while he sucked. Moaning deeply, I gave another rock back before thrusting forward. My cock slipped down his throat and he swallowed hard.

"Fuck, Zac." His assault continued and my legs began to shake. I began to rock harder into his mouth, he didn't protest so I kept going; digging my cock deeper and rocking back into his finger. Oh, God. My eyes rolled and my hips shook with each rotation. Every ounce of feeling beyond his mouth and finger were lost to me. My mind swam as I rocked back and sharp pain and pleasure shot through my cock as it swelled and unloaded in his mouth. My balance swayed and he rolled with me, never losing grasp. My back hit the ground and he shoved my cock back down his throat. Sucking deeply as he pressed in and massaged me, I just kept cumming and my voice filled the park. His head bobbing sharply for a few strokes before bringing my head just to the edge again; his tongue began swiping under my head and slit as he sucked so hard it felt like he had pulled everything from me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck. Ahh." The pain ripped through my cock as I came again. The sucking instantly stopped and he lightly swept loads of cum around my head. "Ppleaseee.. Zac." He gave a light suck and pulled away. My entire body throbbed as he crawled up me and set his head on my heaving chest.

"You're going to kill me." The slow roll of his tongue through his cheek was his only answer. His hand trailed down my arm till he found my hand, moving so his neck was in my palm, I felt his adams apple roll as he swallowed my cum. "Oh fuck." I let my hand drop and I just laid there.


End file.
